1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fitting to plug an exposed pipe in a deep sea from leaking oil. As an example, this is most applicable to stop the exposed pipe of the Deepwater Horizon oil rig that had a blowout and resulted in said pipe gushing oil into the Gulf of Mexico and the environment.
2. Prior Art
Presently, containment caps and containment domes have been used to contain the oil that is leaking from the exposed pipe. The above said methods capture only a fraction of the oil and does not totally stop the oil from leaking.
Other methods are shown in:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,836,U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,338U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,864,U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,006 B1.U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,465 B2U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,070 B2 & U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,967 B1 .
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,836 uses a sealant to seal leaks at flanged connections of pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,338 uses a gasket, a sleeve and a pipe repair assembly to stop the leak in a pipe that is carrying fluid under pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,864 uses a patch or other material to wrap around the leaking pipe followed by wrapping with a fabric or an elastic band.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,006 B1 uses barrier tape, an inflatable seal and a reinforcing layer to seal the leak in porcelain pipes used in high voltage electrical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,465 B2 uses an elastomer sheet such as rubber or neoprene, and a clamping mechanism to press onto the elastomer sheet to stop the leak in a pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,070 B2 uses a repair clamp which is a flexible, circular metal band lined with a gasket to stop the leak in a pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,967 B1 uses a top and bottom half pipe repair fitting over a leaking pipe and welding them together.
All the above said inventions cannot be used to stop oil gushing from an exposed pipe in a deep sea.